


The Boy is Mine

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assistant Coach Scott McCall, Bachelor Auction, Idiots in Love, Jealous Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Thanks to Lacrosse Boosters coming up with the ridiculous idea to have a Bachelor Auction to raise money, Liam is up for sale.  There's only one person he wants to bid on him, but he's just too stubborn to ask.Or, listening to old school Brandy and Monica leads to adorable cliche one-shots.





	The Boy is Mine

"You did what!?"

The loud clatter of Liam's fork against the kitchen counter echoed in the suddenly silent room.

Scott turned to face his enraged beta with a mouthful of pie. He chewed slowly, looking around at the other tenants of the Geyer's kitchen for help.

Malia was thoroughly licking any remaining crumbs from her plate, intentionally avoiding the conversation.

Mrs. Geyer was walking her own plate to the sink, fighting laughter, and also avoiding the conversation.

Mason and Corey were... invisible.

' _Cowardly little shits._ ' Scott thought as he looked to the other resident of the Geyer home.

Theo was smirking around his fork as Scott met his eyes. The chimera shook his head and went for another bite of his pie. Upon finding his plate empty, he looked to the two "empty" stools next to him and took the half eaten piece of pie from the counter in front of one of them. A muffled protest came from thin air at his side, but Theo just smirked wider and stared back at the alpha and his infuriated beta, shoving another bite of pilfered pie into his mouth.

"I..." Scott swallowed and smiled apologetically at the werewolf in whose house he was currently enjoying delicious homemade apple pie. "I said that I signed you up for the Lacrosse Boosters' Bachelor Auction?"

"You couldn't have. You'd need my parents to sign a-" Liam scoffed, then froze, turning to his mother. She continued washing her dishes, not daring to join the conversation. "Mother. How could you?"

"Liam, c'mon... don't be a wuss." Malia groaned, getting up to join Liam's mom at the sink. The woman tried to shoo her away with a smile after insistently taking her plate to wash. Malia turned and started drying the dishes to help. "You'd obviously draw the biggest showing out of anyone on the team. If they say you'll be up for auction, they'll get at least twice the showing. They needed you. It's the least you can do for them with all the equipment you've broken in the past."

"Thanks babe!" Scott grinned as his supportive girlfriend came to his defense. "She's got a point, Liam. You're definitely the best looking guy on the team."

A muffled protest came from the vacant space next to Theo once more. The chimera lost it at that, finally letting a bark of laughter out at the ridiculous situation.

"Oh shut up." Liam growled at his housemate. "Go move your fucking laundry, I've been waiting for like a billion hours to do mine."

"Liam." His mother finally chimed in. "Language. And don't speak to Theodore that way, you easily could have moved it for him. He just had a very long shift at work, and he helps out around here much more than you do."

"It's cool. I'm going, Hot-Stuff." Theo laughed, winking at Liam, causing the beta to flush with color. "This conversation is too much for me to handle. Plus, I gotta make sure Liam can do his laundry. He needs to look his best for the auction tomorrow night."

Liam chucked his fork at the Theo's head, but missed as the Chimera rounded the corner a second too quickly.

"Liam, you're going and that's final." Mrs. Geyer scolded. "It's all in the name of fun and well, boosters, so be a good sport and just do it."

"But it's demeaning!" Liam cried out. "What if I get a girl that tries to get fresh with me."

"You'd be so lucky."  His mom muttered, earning a scandalized look from Liam.

Theo's voice could be heard barking out more uncontrollable laughter from the garage at that.

"Dick." Liam growled.

"Liam, I'm not doing the auction, so we can bid on you." Corey spoke finally as he and Mason reappeared in their seats. Mason looked down mournfully at his lack of pie. Corey passed his over to his boyfriend as he continued trying to console Liam. "Lydia sent us some money to use for the night. She says hey to you and coyote-wolf-boy, by the way."

"Thanks, Corey." Liam huffed. "At least someone here has my back."

"We all have your back." Malia sighed miserably, taking a twenty out of her pocket. "I'll chip in a little so that they are sure to win."

"Me too." Scott added, enthusiastically, pleading to get back in the good graces of his protege.

"Fine. Whatever." Liam groaned, frowning at his mother, who wrapped her arms around his shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's not like I have a choice now."

"This is gonna be great." Theo chuckled, walking through the kitchen with a basket full of laundry, and disappearing up the stairs.

 

*****

 

Liam rifled through his locker as the morning announcements rasped through the school PA system. Ashley, the new second string goalie on Liam's lacrosse team was finishing up the schedule of next week's events.

"And last but not least, any of you Beacon Hills students who are in the market for a date tonight of the male persuasion, please come out to our Beacon Hills Varsity Lacrosse Bachelor Auction." Ashley's cheery voice came through the speaker. Liam shut his locker as she giggled at something unintelligable from the background. "And, fortunately, we've only got our hunky front line on the market tonight, so no, I will not be up on the chopping block."

Liam rolled his eyes as the announcement continued.

"Also, fair warning, I will destroy anyone who outbids me on that delicious little co-captain of ours, Liam Dunbar."

Liam slammed his head against his closed locker door as Ashley signed off with a flirty goodbye as she did every morning, and the hall around him started whispering and giggling at him.

"Oh, cheer up." Mason appeared at his side. Liam turned to glare at his best friend before starting down the hall toward his next class. Mason trailed along dutifully. "This is your fault, anyhow."

"What?!" Liam cried in outrage, stopping cold in his tracks, just steps from their classroom. Girls walked by, some throwing winks or flirty greetings in the pair's direction. Liam grimaced and nodded politely as they passed. He turned on his friend once more, this time getting in his face very aggressively. "How is this at all my fault?"

"Pft. For being single, of course." Mason rolled his eyes and led the way into their classroom, swatting Liam's hands away as they tried to stop him.

He sat down in the back of class with a huff, giving the aggravated werewolf who sat beside him a scathing look.

"Obviously, you don't want to be."  Mason said. "You could have prevented this weeks ago, you coward."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Liam looked away determinedly.

"Oh yeah?"  Mason pulled out his phone, making Liam's eyes widen as he shook his head frantically.  "You mean you don't have a thing for a certain acquaintance of ours who lives across the hall from you in your parents house?"

"Mason, I never said-"

"Oh oh, here it is..."  Mason waved off Liam's protests excitedly.  "Two weeks ago, at 11:41pm, ' _Hey, Mase, scale of 1 to 10, how weird would it be if I had a crush on a guy?_ '  Hmm, I wonder who that could've been about.  Oh wait, 11:59pm, ' _Also, completely unrelated, I swear, do you think Theo is open to dating dudes?_ '"

Liam cleared his throat loudly and opened his binder, ignoring the accusatory tone from his left.

"I think the absolute barrage of texts I replied with, all being variations of ' _yes, he absolutely wants your nuts_ ' should've encouraged you to get off your ass and get some ass."  Mason whisper-yelled at his best friend, before the teacher walked in and he fished his notebook out of his backpack as well.  "But you didn't.  So you did this to yourself."

"Hey."  Liam hissed and narrowed his eyes at Mason.  "I have supernatural senses, I know he wants me, physically, but that doesn't mean he actually likes me.  He probably doesn't even want a relationship at all.  And I'm not really the type to just casually hook-up, man."

"You're an idiot."  Mason hissed back, shaking his head sadly and turning his attention to the front.  "I hope Ashley wins you at the auction."

Liam frowned and turned his attention to the lecture, mentally tormenting himself with the terrifying idea of having to go on a date with his gorgeous, but extremely aggressive female teammate.

As if on queue, Ashley entered their classroom, lateness excused due to the announcements, and threw a wink and a smile at the distraught werewolf at the back of class.

"Kill me now."  Liam huffed under his breath.

 

*****

 

"I don't wanna do this."  Liam whined as he, Nolan, and two other members of the team waited behind the stage curtain and listened to Coach Finstock start the bidding for Davis, their team's top defenders, who was six feet tall and ripped with a rebellious young Brad Pitt nineties-surfer-look, complete with a solid tan, a messy blonde bun, and an eyebrow piercing. He was well known for serial dating the hottest girls and guys in school, when he bothered to even show up.

"Too late, bro." Scott laughed, walking up to the remaining members of the team. "You're next."

"C'mon Liam, at least Ashley's like... smoking hot." Nolan shrugged. "I'd take her any day."

"I thought you were gay." Liam squinted at him, critically.

"I'm not saying I'd hook up with her." Nolan laughed, elbowing Liam encouragingly. "I'm just saying she's nice to look at, and it's not like any guys are gonna bid on me, they all showed up for Davis, and I'm really not looking to date right now anyway. I'm just trying to help the team raise money at the expense of my dignity. But seriously, it could be worse."

"Yeah well, I don't wanna hook up with anyone either! If I get Ashley, she'll eat me alive!" Liam whined again, stomping his foot petulantly as Coach's voice reverberated with a resounding 'Sold for ninety-five dollars to the ken doll with the poofy hair and the sweater thing and the giggling friends! Go, get off my stage, Davis, you unshowered miscreant.'

"C'mon, Liam. Time to go." Scott shoved his beta toward the edge of the curtain before turning back to beam at Nolan. "You're a great sport, Nolan, if we lose Liam, we'll spend all our money on you and all take to you a dinner and a movie."

"What do you mean, 'if you lose me' you can't lose!" Liam hissed, fighting Scott's guidance to the stagefront with futility.

"And our expected Big-Ticket prize for the night, Liam Dumbar." Coach Finstock deadpanned into the mic. He was answered by a cacophony of whoops, cat-calls and whistles.

"It's DUN-bar."  Liam growled and crossed his arms.  He pouted in an effort to boycott the objectification he was facing, but only succeeded in earning a chorus of 'awww's and swooning giggles across the auditorium.

"Thirty dollars!" A young girl raised her fist, full of ones.

"I didn't even-" Coach started to protest.

"Fifty!" Ashley cut off his words with her offer from the front row. She bit her lower lip and gave Liam a seductive smile. He had to admit, she did look absolutely stunning, her dark curly hair falling around her tan, clearly-makeup-highlighted cheekbones.

"Sixty!" Mason called out from the aisle several rows back, earning a glare from Ashley and a shrill yell from the young girl in the back of, 'You already have a hot lacrosse player, you greedy bitch!' Which caused Corey to burst out in laughter.

"Seventy-five!" A girl from Liam's History class who he got along quite well with raised a handful of bills. Liam smiled in surprise and waved at her.

"Jesus, DUN-bar, what did you do to these poor girls that made them think you were worth this much?" Coach joked into the microphone.

"One hundred!" Mason yelled.

"One thirty!" Ashley countered.

"One fifty!" Mason growled directly at Ashley in challenge.

"One sixty!" The small girl in the back called out, clearly having gathered a couple friends to go in with her on the bid.

"Two hundred!" Ashley yelled excitedly.

"Two hundred and five?" Mason looked unsure as he yelled out his bid, taking more money from Malia, where she'd joined them in the crowd.

"Two-thirty!" Ashley smirked as she looked at Malia and the couple who was searching their pockets frantically, trying to make sure she didn't win the date with Liam.

Liam's eyebrows raised in shock as Mason shook his head and shrugged helplessly up at his best friend.

"Alright, two-hundred and thirty dollars going once!" Coach Finstock cried out excitedly and raised his gavel.

"Three hundred dollars." A deep, familiar voice echoed from the shadowy last row of the auditorium, where someone calmly stood and held up a few large value bills.

Whispers spread through the seats as Ashley turned and craned her neck to see who had the audacity to outbid her.

Liam froze, jaw hanging open in disbelief as he stared at the barren, unlit rear entrance to the auditorium. The figure walked calmly up the aisle, causing the whispers to grow louder, and even provoking a cry of 'He doesn't even go here!' from one girl in the crowd of disappointed students.

Theo stopped walking when he got to the aisle where Mason was grinning from ear to ear. Both Corey and Mason shoved the chimera excitedly, Mason throwing an arm around the taller teen's muscled shoulders.

Theo just grinned up at Liam, who closed his mouth finally, and swallowed to wet his throat that had gone dry.

"Sold!" Coach Finstock boomed into the mic. "To the creepy kid who doesn't even go here anymore, and I'm not totally sure if he ever actually did."

Mason, Corey, Malia and a few others cheered, but the majority of the girls groaned in defeat as Theo approached the stage to give up his money. Finstock ushered one of his Captains down the stairs happily, in return.

"Hey." Liam smiled shyly as he stood face to face with his house-mate on the side of the stage. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, y'know." Theo shrugged, still smirking. "Had nothing better to do."

"That's a lot of money, Theo. That's like half of your paycheck this week." Liam frowned suddenly, looking back at the stage, where Nolan was being brought out. He turned back to face Theo, who was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well." Theo stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, laughing lightly. "When I left the house, your mom asked where I was going. I tried to tell her I was gonna watch you humiliate yourself, but she called me on my bullshit and shoved a couple hundreds at me, telling me to save some money on that nice date I'm going to take you on. Good thing too. These girls are rich little vultures, and I would've lost without it."

Liam's eyes widened in shock and he laughed along with Theo, reaching out hesitantly to take the chimera's hand.

"I was waiting til you were..." Theo cleared his throat awkwardly, threading his fingers more securely through Liam's, "Y'know, ready, or whatever. But, I'll be damned if I let someone else take you out and try to woo you, when I've been waiting patiently to do that same thing."

"Theo." Liam stepped closer, smiling wildly now. "I'm already fucking wooed."

Theo grinned back at him and leaned forward slightly.

"Guys!" Nolan laughed from behind them, where he was walking off the stage, indicating he'd been sold. To Mason, Corey and Malia, by the looks of it. "Not that this wasn't the cutest thing that's ever happened ever, but you're in my way."

"Seriously. The cutest fucking thing I've ever witnessed, I almost cried." Mason spat out excitedly as the trio approached the side of the stage.

"Alright, alright, you guys go enjoy your night." Malia shoved the beta and the chimera toward the exit. "You both owe Mrs. Geyer a huge thank you, because this was all her idea, by the way."

"No!" Liam gasped, putting his free hand over his heart dramatically. "The betrayal!"

"Hey." Theo yanked Liam's hand, trying to guide him closer to the exit. He met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "It worked. Let's just go thank her and get ready for this date I've got planned."

"Yeah, alright." Liam smiled in earnest, waving goodbye to his friends, and throwing an extra large smile at Ashley over Mason's shoulder, who smiled kindly and waved back, throwing him one last knowing wink, causing Liam to blush for a completely different reason than all her previous ones.

 


End file.
